


Adventurers

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Snape100's prompt #665: Snape ReSorted - Thunderbird.
Beta(s): None, poke me if you spot anything.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #665: Snape ReSorted - Thunderbird.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Adventurers 

~

“Ilivermorny?” Eileen reread the letter, which had arrived via some sort of portal. “Sev, we can’t send you there. Hogwarts already spoke for you—”

“But it’s America.” Sev’s eyes were bright with excitement. “Think of the adventure!” 

Eileen glanced over at Tobias, who was already passed out on the sofa. The further Sev was from him, the better. Slowly, she nodded. “There may be a way.” 

That night, Eileen pored over quill and parchment, writing a carefully worded letter to her mother. When the reply came the following day, she cried. 

When Sev got home, she’d composed herself. “You’re going.” 

~

Reading the letter, Eileen smiled. She’d been dreading seeing Severus Sort Slytherin, what with its reputation and dark times approaching. But Ilivermorny had no such House. And it seemed her adventurer son had Sorted into something called Thunderbird. 

When he came home over Christmas, he was a different boy. Open, bright, excited. Even Tobias’ mumbling about ‘magical nonsense’ couldn’t dampen Sev’s spirit. 

Sev even managed to teach Eileen a thing or two, since the American magical methods were so different. 

The day he left, Eileen wrote her mother a thank-you. Though _she_ couldn’t explore the world, at least Sev could. 

~

As the years passed, things got bleak. When Tobias drank himself to death one night, Eileen couldn’t even bring herself to cry. Instead, she and Sev stood by his graveside, heads bowed, as the pastor said a few words. 

Sev begged her to come to America, told her he would take care of her, but it wasn’t possible. He was still only a student, and she couldn’t support herself there, but at least he was away from danger. She counted that as a win.

The night the Death Eaters came, she wasn’t ready. 

But, as it turned out, Sev was. 

~

“Everyone must join us!” thundered Voldemort, the Dark wizard who’d terrorised the wizarding world for months. 

Warded in her home, wand in hand, Eileen waited. She’d die a painful death rather than join his Death Eaters. 

Their hexes shook the house, yet the wards held, Eileen wasn’t sure how. It wasn’t until a portal, just like the one that delivered Sev’s Ilivermorny letter, opened, that she realised Sev had intervened. 

“Sev!” 

Behind him came several hard-eyed people. “Thunderbird!” they shouted before laying down a complicated web of spells. 

Grabbing her, Severus tossed her into the portal, and she was…elsewhere.

~

“But…how’d you know?” she asked once Sev and his Thunderbird housemates returned victorious. 

Sev grinned. “Last time I was home, I set an alarm on the wards to tell me if you were in danger. It’s similar to a tracking spell. It allowed me to build a portal and come get you if necessary.” 

“And your friends?” Eileen asked, nodding at bright-eyed men and women comparing notes and slapping themselves on the back for a ‘righteous good time’. 

Sev shrugged. “They’re always up for an adventure.” 

Eileen smiled. “Just like you, then.” 

“Like us, Mam.” Sev smiled. “Like _us_.” 

~


End file.
